1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a fitting for the rigid and/or flexible mounting of a glass element on at least one adjacent glass element, the fitting including halves which each have a substructure for mounting on the glass element and a cover that fits over the substructure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The catalogue “DORMA Glass Fitting Technology, Edition September 1998” contains fittings of this type both with and without integrated locks or built-in handles. Each fitting consists of two fitting halves. Each fitting half is modularly constructed and consists essentially of a substructure, which is formed from a base and a functional insert, in which, e.g., the actual lock and/or a latch mechanism is integrated, and a cover that fits over the substructure. This provides various possibilities for joining both indoor and outdoor all-glass elements.
The dihedral angle of glass elements that are flexibly mounted on each other is limited by, among other factors, the shape of the fittings, their covers, and their handles. The angular shape of the previously known covers is a disadvantage in this respect, because their edges meet too soon and restrict the dihedral angle. Due to the formation of the edges, the covers require expensive manufacture and are less than optimum from the standpoint of the economical use of material. Furthermore, the cover can result in personal injury, especially during cleaning work.
Attachment of the covers by clips or catches is disadvantageous. Even during the initial installation, the catches can be damaged or broken off. Especially after repeated disassembly or assembly, tight seating of the cover is no longer guaranteed. In the event of excessive stress on the element, especially in the case of movable door elements, shaking and vibration can adversely affect the catch.